ladygaga_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alejandro
|} Alejandro is the third and last single from Lady GaGa's EP Monster. Co-written and produced by RedOne and inspired by her "Fear of Sex Monster", the lyrics portray GaGa bidding farewell to her lovers. Musically, it is composed as a mid-tempo Europop song with an uplifting melody. Contemporary critics predominantly gave positive reviews for it and noted its heavy influence from pop groups like ABBA and Ace of Base. The song has sold over 45 milion copies worldwide, witch is one of the best-selling singles in the history. The song was charted on the #1 place in the whole world, witch is another big record for musical industry. The accompanying music video was directed by fashion photographer Steven Klein was inspired by Gaga's love for her gay friends and admiration of gay love. Within the video, Gaga dances with a group of soldiers in a cabaret which is interspersed with scenes of Gaga as a nun swallowing a rosary and near-naked men holding machine guns. Audio "Alejandro" is credited as a synthpop song with Europop influences, and is influenced by ABBA and Ace of Base. The Ace of Base influences are prominent in the beats of the song, the vocals and the melody and lastly, in Gaga's non-English accent while singing the song. The words are slurred in her mouth while consisting of an uplifting melody. Music video In March 2010, it was reported that Gaga was holding casting calls for the music video of "Alejandro" and was eager for David Walliams to appear in the video alongside his wife Lara Stone. On March 30, 2010, Women's Wear Daily reported that photographer Steven Kleinwould be directing the music video, which Gaga confirmed herself in an interview. While touring Australia with The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga was interviewed by Australian radio station, Melbourne's Nova 100, where she talked about the music video. She said, "I’m so excited about the ‘Alejandro’ video, ... Actually, we’re shooting it very soon and I don’t want to say who the director is yet because it’s going to give a lot away. ... Are you absolutely mad? I would never, ever tell you the concept of the video! I would be more likely to lie through my teeth to you regarding what the video’s about so that you could all be surprised. But I will tell you it’s not the sequel to the ‘Telephone’ video." After confirming that Klein was directing her video, Gaga explained that she "doesn't know what video is going to look like until it's finished", and commented that "Klein is a very good friend of mine and I love him so much, ... I have so much respect for him. And we've been excited to collaborate and have a fashion photographer tell us a story, the story of my music through his lens and this idea of fashion and lifestyle." Gaga explained that Klein understood her "I am what I wear" lifestyle, making him a suitable director for the video. She added, "It's all about where I'm from and love of theater and love of music and love of the lie in art, and Steven really knows and understands that, .... So we're making a beautiful video, and I'm so excited." In May 2010, Gaga told The Times about the concept of the video: "about the purity of my friendships with my gay friends, and how I've been unable to find that with a straight man in my life. It's a celebration and an admiration of gay love—it confesses my envy of the courage and bravery they require to be together. In the video I'm pining for the love of my gay friends—but they just don't want me to be with them." Track listing 'Certifications' Category:Songs